The Party's Here
by jmoore430
Summary: Nightwing has been tortured by the Joker for fun and the Joker has 'invited' Batman to the 'party'. Rated for torture wounds description. Please read and review. Chapter 4 now up!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic so all reviews are very welcome, especially critics!

The wall exploded.

"Come and join the party Bats!"

Green and purple streamers were strung over the rubble like some kids birthday party gone wrong. Really wrong. Bruce let through the wall his leap filled with hatred and stopped short and let out a growl of hatred and horror.

"I have conquered the impossible! I have discovered the Batman's fear!" a horrendous cackle followed the gloating.

The scene spread out before Bruce was his worse nightmare his 'son' Nightwing [Dick Grayson] was bound and hanging upside down above a vat of putrid purple bubbling acid. The same acid that had made the Joker the Joker. "No," Batman whispered his voice barley audible. The Joker had tortured Dick, batman could see the Knife gashes and the scarlet rivers that poured over Nightwings shoulders and head, dripping into the vat below.

"Happy anniversary Bats! Today is the 5th anniversary of the first time you put me into Archam, you never need 'Wing then so you certainly don't need him now. Out with the new and in with the old, you know. he he HE!" the Joker broke off into a laughing fit.

"I will-"

"What kill _me_ Bats? I don't think so. If you come near me, i just have to cut this rope and-"

He released the rope a little, Nightwing jerked and descended a little towards the purple vat. He groaned proving that he was semi-conscious and so was ware of his pain.

"Equally Batman if you turn heal and leave I will drop the boy in."

Batman grunted, " Alright Joker, what do I have to do?"

"Simple. _You _have to put him in."

Okay guys I know it was short, but if you like it and say so I will continue it so please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-No Masks**

Nightwing blinked but the blood kept running into his eyes, wait _into_ his eyes - but that meant…

No mask.

_Focus. Need to focus._ As far as he could tell he was upside-down and beaten. Badly. Drugged too, to keep him conscious to endure the pain. _Who? - Oh, kind of obvious Dick. The Joker. He already knows that Bruce is Batman, that's why he didn't ask for anything when he tortured you. _

_Ok, get yourself together, focus on your surroundings. Get and idea, then escape. Simple, but risky. _

He peered round and gathered his surroundings, piecing together a fuzzy jigsaw. Batman. Without his cowl. That meant that the Joker was here, now. The fact that Bruce hadn't let him down from hanging above this vat of… _No, no, no._ _not possible, even the Joker isn't that sick. Okay he is._

_So now I'm hanging upside-down over a vat of toxic acid_-_the same acid that had made the Joker, the insane maniac that he is and I have 5 broken ribs and a broken left arm, judging from the pain. Possibly worse. Oh well. Stick to the "plan"- Get and idea, then escape._Nightwing froze as the line he was secured to, the only thing preventing him from plunging into the acid, jerked and unravelled an inch. He groaned as the rope rubbed his arm grinding the bones together. Then he heard the laugh and boasting.

"Equally Batman if you turn heal and leave I will drop the boy in." the Joker continued a conversation that Nightwing must have missed the start of while he was unconscious. He peered at Batman waiting for his reaction.

"Alright Joker, what do I have to do?" the Dark Knight replied after what seemed like a millennium to Grayson. He sighed expecting for the Joker to demand Batman to take his mask off. The Joker already knew the whole of Batman Incorporated's civilian identities, but he still longed to be the one who had got the Batman to remove his cowl.

The Jokers reply came as a half shock to Nightwing,

"Simple. _You _have to put him in." Nightwing watched as the Joker sneered at the Dark Knight.

The Joker surveyed his scene, "Ah, Nightwing I'm _so_ glad you're awake. Now Batman can hear your screams as you go splash into the vat, and follow my journey to insanity. Now the only thing that remains is that _who_ will drop you in, me or the Bat."

Nightwing tried a reply, but blood gushed into his mouth as he opened it. Spitting out blood into the vat, making the vile liquid boil green, unable to swear, he did the next best thing. The bat-glare, or some approximation to it anyway. The Joker smiled at Nightwings discomfort, showing his vile yellow teeth.

"Well Brucie, made up your mind?" snickered the Joker, on the verge of going into hysterics.

"Yes, _**I**_ do it."

Sorry if that was a bit repetitive, but I just wanted to show the scene from Nightwings point of view. Next chapter will have more action.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay**

I own nothing except the storyline

Feedback welcome!

"I'll do it."

Nightwing started at this, surprised than Batman would give the Joker an answer and then relaxed, resolving to the idea that Bruce was going to get him out of this mess. His head still throbbing, he observed Batman as he walked towards the Joker who seemed extremely relaxed, which was a surprise as the Joker was usually extremely paranoid about Batman ever doing anything willingly.

"Ahh, family love," the Joker grinned at Bruce. "Well, what are you waiting for Brucie? It's time to be free again. Dunk him!"

Nightwing stared unbelievingly as Batman gripped the lever. The Joker had turned it anti-clockwise and Bruce was following his lead, inching it anti-clockwise. The vat loomed. Suddenly Batman jerked the lever the whole way back clockwise and Dick was immediately hauled back up to the optimum height. Reaching out and grabbing at a crossbar that was supporting the roof Nightwing curled into a ball and managed to catch his bonds on a splinter. He began to saw his head clearing every second he was away from the Jokers vat and the poisonous aura of the gas it produced. Twisting his head Nightwing could see the Joker attacking Bruce and it seemed like the Joker was prevailing. The Batman was failing.

**Okay so sorry for the short chapter but I just want to build up suspense.**


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing so please don't sue because I'm broke because of Comic-con! All the characters belong to DC [the on and only].

Nightwing began to worry as the Joker began to overcome Batman. Sawing rapidly on the splinter Dick desperately strained to free himself. Cursing as the point pierced his gauntlet [more than once], he tugged at his bonds which finally gave way and he tumbled out of the ceiling. Shooting a line from his gauntlet Dick soared throng the air and his foot made contact with the Joker's face.

Staggering backwards the Joker swore. "Dickie Bird, why can't you just die for once?" the Joker reconsidered, "But then we'd have no fun!" The Joker grinned his false smile and revealed a wicked-looking crowbar. The Jokers choice-crowbar, Nightwings choice escrima sticks. Dick smirked, drawing his escrima sticks, blue sparks, fizzing at the tips.

The Joker raised his eyebrows and cackled, laughing so hard he doubled over. A swirling blue-black mass materialised out of the darkness behind him and the Joker suddenly broke off mid-laugh, "Now Dickie, don't try to be Batman, look where that got Brucie!" He gestured towards where Batman had fallen. The Joker hadn't a scratch on him and gangway was empty except for a crimson puddle of blood. Batblood.


End file.
